Chasing the Moon
by MidnightRose3939
Summary: Two-shot. Since the day she fell from the sky, she has always loved him. They understood one another like no other could, and had always been together looking out for each other. So why, how could he be so oblivious to her feelings?


_She was falling, descending far and fast. Her clothes, a pristine white dress, thrashing violently in the wind. Blond hair whirled around her body impeding her vision. Past the clouds and through the sky, she could see the city where she was heading. A dirty, dusty little town. Her body fell faster and faster, ready to plummet to the ground. It'd hurt, but the injuries obtain from it will heal soon enough. Her magic was too low at the moment to avoid the crash; she'd have to endure it. Closer and closer she came to the ground, and finally just as she were about to collide…_

_Someone caught her. Strong, defined arms wrapped around her body. A boy her age holding her against his shirt-less chest. A scarlet blush warmed her cheeks as he kept her beside his chest._

"_Let go of me!" She pleaded, attempting to push herself out of his arms. But he remained firm, dealing with her kicking and punching to escape. Either he was just that strong, or she too weak in her condition._

"_You fell from up there, huh" He inquired, raising his golden eyes towards the sky._

"_What of it!" She replied, still struggling against his grip. A hazy feeling swept over her thoughts and body._

"_You're injured, hold still" The boy advised watching her blue eyes as they threatened to close. His hand on her waist felt damp, shifting it out from under her he found out why. Blood. Crimson droplets falling from a wound to her back. She refused to believe some random boy she met, especially one from the below. Her hands firmly placed themselves upon his chest, and with all her strength managed to push her body from him and on to the dirt road._

"_So what I'm hurt, this is you're chance. If your going to attack me do it now, because when I heal you sure as hell won't win" She seethed trying to get herself on the ground, her injuries preventing her. He knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms once more._

"_I told you to-"_

"_My names Wolf, and it'll be alright I won't hurt you. I'll protect you" His words stunned her, and without reluctance allowed him to carry her to his hideout. Never had such words been spoken to her, in such sincerity. Despite her body being so cold and beaten, she felt warm and happy. Wolf saw her mouth move, but didn't hear the words she spoke._

"_I'm Luna" It was the first time they had met, and it was also when she first started to fall in love with him._

Luna was born to two noble demon species, her mother a unicorn and father a dragon. Due to her prestige lineage she was allowed to reside among her parents in the Acropolis, but that didn't ensure her a happy existence. Family and others looked to her as filthy garbage, dirtying their name and blood. Neither unicorns nor dragons had ever dared intermingled with other demonic races, yet there she was. Her parents did nothing to ease her burden, only instructed her to endure it.

Her mother was the most beautiful and graceful of any unicorn. She was a kind woman, but unsympathetic towards the discrimination towards her daughter. Her mother couldn't not side between her family or her daughter, she simply encouraged Luna to endure it.

Her father was a completely different matter. As the Head of his clan and General of the Demon Army, the strongest of any demon besides the King. A barbaric man dressed only in animal hides, his skin constantly smeared in soot and blood. Never had Luna felt any 'fatherly love' or compassion from him. All he ever did for her was train her as though she were one of his soldiers, and order her around as she were one.

The day she fell from the above, that was the day her father banished her into exile. It was the first day she had actually refused her father, refused her arranged marriage. Not many fathers would be willing to ever upset their daughters, but her father was not one of them. He cared not for her happiness. When she defied him, he attempted to 'reason' with her. Luna tried putting up the best fight she could against him, but it amounted to nothing as he refused to restrain anything against her. He let her fall from the sky, bloodied and beaten, and into the arms of Wolf.

It was 'love at first sight', for her at least. She didn't realize how she felt at first, but little by little she came to acknowledge the feelings. Wolf cared for her more than any other she'd known, especially more than her own parents. They nursed each through illnesses and injuries, always by each other's side for everyday since they had first met. They understood one another like no other ever could, put them first above any other…until he met Fuyumi Yanagi.

Luna could see it in his eyes the moment he first saw her, the yearning in his golden eyes. A ghost, just a girl, within minutes of meeting him turned him into a faithful puppy willing to come at her beckon call. Luna knew the girl was kind, generous, and thoughtful for a human; but each time she saw the girl her gut wretched in jealousy as Wolf blushed at her meaningless affection towards him. It was obvious the girl had feelings for her vampire companion, but it was no deterrent to Wolf.

In an attempt to counter the threat, Luna changed constantly to try and catch Wolf's attention. From wearing short skirts and cropped shirts to changing her hairstyle, and, while she received plenty of attention from onlookers, Wolf never did. No matter how she tried, she couldn't compare to Fuyumi. Luna's slender and fit body was nothing like curvy, full figure that Fuyumi possessed.

Even now; upon hearing Fuyumi in danger, he raced off to go save her. Leaving Luna behind to watch over his territory along with Tobi and Kiji. From atop the roof of their hideout, she leaned against the rail staring absently into the west. Wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and cropped peasant top, awaiting the return of wolf. She hated feeling the way she did, pathetic and helpless. Her possessive and hostile dragon instincts advising her to tear apart Fuyumi and claim Wolf, while her Unicorn side told her to give up and move on. Neither of which really appealed to her.

"Hey Luna" The voice of Kiji ripped her from thoughts and back to reality.

"What is it" She replied agitated not with him, but with her pathetic self.

"Seems like there's a new challenger, look below" Tilting her head down, she saw the beast threatening to claim Wolf's territory. A giant Minotaur thrashing about below searching for their territory boss. Brown fur coated his massive form as a golden ring hung from his nose; crimson eyes bulged in anger and fury.

"I see, I'll take care off this one. You guys can just stand back" Luna said leaping over the rail to face the opponent below, rushing before her companions could protest. She needed this, something to let out some steam and regain her focus, and a hotheaded bull was just the answer. The blonde landed on the ground with a click of her heels as dust clouded around her at the impact, crimson eyes narrowed in on her presence.

"Where is he, the boss! Where is Wolf of the West" He growled, his hooves stomping against the ground.

"Sorry, but at the moment he's out right now. Though it doesn't really matter, because whether its him or me, you'd still be turning tail and running for the hills" She smirked gathering her magic around, preparing for the fight.

"I'd Like To See You Try, shrimp!" The Minotaur roared as he charged towards her, his arm poised to crush into her body. Upon swinging his fist into her body, he felt the impact as it collided with her flesh, but only as she caught it.

"Is that all there is too you, this minimal strength" Luna antagonized throwing him back with the push of her hand. "Let me show you a real punch" She tightened her hand into a fist, arching her feet to lung. A cloud of dust surrounded them, blinding the Minotaur. He only caught sight of her, only just when she rammed her fist into his stomach. As the beast chocked and clutched his wounded gut, Luna leaped to meet his face with a roundhouse kick.

'_Stronger than I thought, to withstand both blows without breaking any bones. Then again, I'm still holding back myself'_ Luna analyzed watching the Minotaur crash into the side of a building, his furious eyes attempting to intimidate her. He pushed himself out of the rubble, stumbling to stand up once more.

"So who are" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean" Luna didn't like the calmness of his voice, poised and calculated, as though he were trying something.

"Who are you, why would someone so strong be willing to submit to a Boss when you could easily become one yourself. Are you perhaps, his woman" He questioned, convenient to her thoughts of earlier. She knew he was trying to distract, lose her focus for the opportunity to strike. Her eyes concentrating on the movements of his muscles, any twitch he dare make would be the end.

"I'm his right hand person" Luna answered steadily, the beast snorted.

"Yeah right, like you're actually satisfied with that. The way I see it is neither do you actually want to possess your own territory, no its trivial to you…but what you actually want is the Boss all to yourself" The Minotaur accurately revealed. Luna trembled in thought; it was true, so true. The beast read right through her as though she were transparent, and if he had been able to…then maybe Wolf had as well.

"Luna Look Out!" Kiji screamed from the rooftop, but it was too late. Something pierced through her abdomen, the tip of an ivory point coated in her scarlet blood. Upon hearing the breathing and the stench of the creature, she realized…there was another Minotaur.

The creature thrashed its head, throwing her aside. Despite her wound she was able to land on her feet, though she remained hunched over cradling the injury. Luna's breathe hurried and haggard, sweat dripping from her forehead as her vision began to blur.

"That's not all!" A roar from behind, she felt her bones shattering as her body crushed into the ground below. Turning her head to peak at her opponents, _**three**_massive Minotaurs towered over her.

"Not so confident with all of us facing you now, little lover girl" They sneered simultaneously, their hooves rose and came a crashing down on her body. Stomping, beating her beneath the ground. Without her dragon durability, no doubt she would have long been dead. Slowly Luna began to forget about the Minotaur's relentless barrage; instead her thoughts went to that of Wolf.

What if she were Fuyumi to him? Then would he come racing to her rescue, to save and protect her. Or would he simply taunt her about foolish fight. How she barely landed a scratch on them, while they were in the processing of killing her. Perhaps he would do what he's always done; tell her to brush it off before they stood together and destroyed their opponents. One thing was certain, that she couldn't give up. Never surrender, Fight until her dying breathe.

With the last of her fleeting strength, she inhaled all the air her lungs allowed. She felt the burning in her chest as heat gathered in the back of her throat. Her canines elongated as her bright azure eyes glowed brighter than the stars. A break between their stomping, that was when she retaliated. Luna threw her body to face them, and released a roar terrifying any creature within miles. Sapphire shades enveloped around them in a whirlwind of fire, burning the flesh off their bones and incinerating their muscles. Nothing remained, save a pile of signed bones.

Luna simply lay there, on her back staring a crimson sky overhead. Not that she could even move. Faintly she could here the panicked cries of Tobi and Kiji, they sounded so far away from her. Looking at the sky, she wondered if Wolf was looking at it too. If perhaps, even just a little, thinking of her. She felt her blood seeping out of her wounds, just as her life. Luna could feel arms wrapping around her, and fondly remembered the day she first met Wolf, and hoping he was the one carrying her now.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and night had descended upon all of Demon World. Luna had just awoken, sore and bandaged in hospital. Quickly scanning the room, she realized she was completely alone. She had hoped, that despite wherever he might be, that when she woke up he would be right beside her. As he always had been.<p>

Her heart constricted at the fact: that Fuyumi was more important than her. She grasped at the pang in her chest, hoping in some way to alleviate the intense pain. But she knew, there was no cure. There was only one remedy and it would never work for her. Before tears could possibly fall from her eyes the door slammed open, revealing a panting and very sweaty Wolf.

"Luna, Luna are you-how are…" He continued to ramble about trying to find the right words, she simply stared at him. All pain or fear instantly faded. Relief and joy erupted throughout her body, seeing him there in the doorway. She threw the sheets off her body revealing her short black nightie, not that it mattered with all the bandages concealing her. When she attempted to get off the bed, her body just crumpled to the ground. Not before Wolf could catch her; his arms holding her waist against him as she wrapped her own around his shoulders, bearing her nose into his chest inhaling his scent. His distinct aroma of which she could never forget; sweat, a hint of blood, and the warmth of the sun.

"I'm better, especially with you here" Luna whispered, her smile wide and grateful. Wolf remained silent, but patted the back of her head. After spending a moment like that, he picked up her body and set her back on the bed covering her back up with the blanket. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed, holding her hand in his own.

"Tobi and Kiji told me what went down, did those meatheads actually do this much damage" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, they kinda got the jump on me" She admitted, frowning in shame.

"But even if they did, you would've seen right through it. So what happened" Wolf pressed, leaning closer toward her.

"Nothing, I just-I wasn't focused. I also really underestimated them, didn't see any reason to actually take it serious"

"Really, that's a pretty chump move" He teased, his sharp teeth forming a grin.

"Well it was a pretty 'chump' move letting Staz inject his fangs in you're shoulder, especially for a boxing pro" Luna retorted, her cheeks flushed in scarlet.

"Really, how about the time some zombie knocked you out"

"Not nearly as bad as when you tripped over your own tail"

"Almost as bad as when Kiji actually beat you in arm wrestling" Wolf replied hotly.

"He Cheated!" She screeched, getting in his face. A moment of silence passed between them, before they erupted in laughter. Uncontrollably giggling, Luna leaned her head against his shoulder. "I really did miss you" She added once their laughing finally died down.

"Yeah same, but you know, Fuyumi needed me" He answered, unaware the impact his words held.

'_I needed you too'_

"Is that why it took you so long" She asked hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to hear more.

"Of course, there's no way Cherry Blood could actually save her on his own. Without me he would've ended up a tiny puddle of blood, leaving Fuyumi alone with that monster. Probably was going to eat her" Secretly, she wished that it actually went that way.

"And you know what, I was pretty worried myself" He added, her chest tingled in excitement. She was about to inquire more of the statement, and then he did. "For a moment Fuyumi really was in a bind" and just like that, it was if her heart was being constricted by a viper.

"But you see, when she was finally safe…I was so relieved"

'_Stop, please no more'_

"Fuyumi is beautiful, caring, and sweet. I think…"

_Don't_

"That she might be the one for me" He concluded, unbeknownst how heavy those words were. Snapped in half, like a twig, that's how her heart felt. As though her entire being, shattered. Her mouth went dry, hands clenched into fists, as tears brimmed in her eyes. Her silence didn't go unnoticed as repeatedly Wolf attempted to get her attention, she remained quiet.

"Why" She whispered, placing her palms upon his shoulders. Luna pushed all her weight on his body, forcing him to lay on the hospital bed. She pinned him down, her blonde locks cascading around them and forcing Wolf to see her face. Her tear stained face.

"Why haven't you ever seen, that I've loved you since the day we met!" She shouted, her tears falling on his cheeks. Before he could reply, she pressed her lips to his. A forceful collision. Soft tender lips, meeting his rugged unkempt ones. Her lips caressed his still ones. For years she pondered over this moment, upon confessing her love with a kiss. Each time it played out in her mind, Wolf would return the kiss and her feelings.

Opening her eyes she found stunned golden eyes staring straight back at her, stunned. But also residing within them, confusion, sadness, and…pity. The remnants if her heart were ground to bits deciphering that emotion. She could nearly hear his pathetic apology. Luna pulled her lips away, starring at him in disbelief.

"Luna, I'm sorry…" She couldn't take it, not anymore. She couldn't bear to hear his words of rejection. Instantly Luna pushed herself off his chest and leaped over to the window, never bothering to open it, crashing through the glass. Falling through the night air, towards the ground. Within a split second of collision, her wings emerged, Pure white shimmering scales coating her strong wings carried her body. Slicing through the wind and soaring into the sky. She could hear Wolf call after her, but she couldn't face him, not now nor ever. She could never hear those words he wanted to save.


End file.
